Modern society is experiencing an ever-increasing demand for energy to power a vast array of electrical and mechanical devices. Since the invention of the transistor, semiconductor devices that convert the energy of nuclear particles or solar photons to electric current have been investigated. Two dimensional planar diode structures have been used for such conversion. However, such two dimensional structures exhibit a number of inherent deficiencies that result in relatively low energy-conversion efficiencies.